


The Rivalry

by itheonott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itheonott/pseuds/itheonott
Summary: Draco is a barista at A Pinch of Magic and Harry is a baker at Made With Love. Both shops have had a rivalry with each other since the beginning of time (or at least that's what everyone thinks). So what's going to happen when Harry and Draco get affiliated with each other?





	The Rivalry

Draco worked across the street from the bakery. The bakery was in a rivalry with the coffee shop which didn't really make sense to Draco because coffee and baked goods don't go together. He went along with it anyway mostly because he had met some of the workers there and they were absolute assholes.

The bell jingled signaling that someone had walked in. "Welcome to A Pinch of Magic what can I get for you" Draco said politely not looking up from the coffee he was making.

    "Ummm can I get that"

Draco turned around to see what he was pointing at and nearly dropped his coffee. It was a boy not short but not taller than Draco, messy black hair, vibrant green eyes, he looked like he walked out of Draco's wet dreams.

He put the coffee down and slid it to the person who ordered. He cleared his throat "A mocha latte right" He said writing the order down.

"Yes please"

"Name" Draco asked

"Its um Harry..well not um Harry just Harry but not like 'just Harry' but just Harry" Harry said rambling and moving his arms around trying to make his point. And if it wasn't the most adorable shit Draco has seen.

"Well _Harry_ I'll have your order right up" he said and winked. The blush that spread across Harry's cheeks was worth it.

.

"Order for Harry" Draco rang out through the store.

"Thank you" Harry said taking the cup from Draco and paying.

"Your welcome and my numbers on that cup use it" he said with a wink "or don't". He smiled as another blush came over Harry's cheeks.

"Okay" Harry said ducking his head and walking out.


End file.
